User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/20 Questions Challenge- i tried to give it a funny title but it wouldn't let me
alternativly titled: dork, death, dortk #2, and dramatic whoop whoop im gonna do this go check out wise's blog post to see all the questions. im doin this for all my ocs since i only have four. btw, those who didn't figure it out, dork is torni, death is eirene, dork #2 is leonard, and dramatic is ruben. also now featuring my mythsona for the fun of it. not for character devolment bc i want to. question 1 What was the source of inspiration to your character? torni: torni was partially inspired by myself, a much more cooler, less depressing verison of me. the other source was their old incarnation, torni konge. what i mean by that is i literally just flipped old!torni's personality to make new!torni so their kind of inspired by her. eirene: kind of like torni. eirene was kind of sorta inspired by myself, a much darker, and extreme verison of myself to the point that we're very diffrent person. eirene was also inspired by old!eirene, who was a happy dappy flower child so like torni, i just flipped that upside to get this darker, lonely eirene. leonard: he was inspired by the generl "nerd" archtype, with a twist. he's slightly socially inept but he wants to have friends and tries desperatly, but just doesn't know how. ruben: ruben was partially inspired by this kid named ruben who was in my class a few years ago. that ruben was a very dramatic, eccentric kid who most people gave sideways looks to in the halls. the rest of ruben was just kind of me jotting things down on a google docs as i listened to the script. grim-''' grim, of course, is inspired by me and nothing else, rlly. well, maybe mcu!loki but we all know thats just me, maybe a little big exatterated. question 2 ''What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics?'' '''torni: torni's motifts are the very''' typical lightning and generl norsey designs'. torni's current outfit isn't settled on yet, though, their generl outfit was kind of chosen to make them stand out, both from their siblings and pretty muech everyone else. even though we never see torni's siblings, we can always assume that they wear typical norse, armored outfits while torni is wearing a graphic tee. torni's main colors are '''blue and red'. honestly im not sure why i chose these colors i just did. according to some color blog i found, blue has something to do with self expression and if this hasn't been established already, that's a big thing for torn, i guess. now the red, i don't know. i think it came from marvel!thor's cape but no one will really know eirene: eirene's motifs are typically things associated with death such as skulls, ouji board things, skeletons and other things that are typically "creepy" such as bats, eyes, etc. all of these things are typically part of the "pastel goth" aesthetic, which is eirene's aesthetic, which i'll get to in a momment. eirene also has a good amount of flowers in her designs, to the point when she could also be considered floral goth. like i said above, eirene's aesthetic is''' pastel goth', with a hint of floral goth. this was chosen to accounant for both of her parents, pastel and floral for persephone, and goth for hades. it was a nice little joke i thought of and it's works so that's that. her main colors are pink and teal, which don't have much meaning they just look pretty. tho, pink is commonly associated with innocent and its a "baby" color, so to speak, so it's supposed to be ironic that it's associated with eirene. '''leonard:' leonard... oh boy, im sorry i forgot about him. but i rlly have no clue what in the worlds his design even is or would be. only recently i figured out how his hair works, not necessary what he wheres. what i have is he has something that's vaugley steampunk with a more promneint car worker dude. his colors would probably be brown, tan, and orange. ruben: ruben is very, very simple. it's''' rainbows'. thats pretty much it. he only has one outfit as of know and it's pretty much just a multi colored toga. thats it. pretty simple. i dont need to explain anything else. '''grim:' grim's outfit isnt settled on yet, however, their colors are black and red. '''this is generlly bc i wear a lot of these colors, theres nothing rlly deep about it. question 3 ''List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws.'' '''torni- '''torni's powerful qualities are bubbly, chill, and optimistic'. i need to update whats on their page bc "lazy" is put as a powerful qualities but i mean man thats not very powerful i just needed a trait. but whatever. torn's a very bubbly, cheerful, and upbeat person and optimmistic kind of works into that. their also very chill in multiple regards- chill as in like cool, calm and collective, but also chill that they don't really care, like in a very accepting way. you're gay? thats nice. your ace? coolio. thats pretty much torni onto flaws. tornis are' lazy, optimistic (i guess), and impulsive'. lazy is pretty self explantory, they have like zero work ethic, but their not really lazy in the way that they want it to be done in other ways, but more of they'll wave their hand and say "ill do it later"... most time they dont do it later. the reason i put optimistic is because it can often be a flaw and a powerful qualties. torni is often blinded by their optimism, always staying on the brightside and not often relazing that their in danger and what not. the final one is impuslive, and while its not written on their page it still is part of their character. '''eirene-' okay so eirene... eirene doesnt have a lot of postive qualities which is why she's such a mess of a character. i have two: indepdent and something else im not really sure what the word is. indepent works in a good and bad way, but lets just have it good for the sake of this. she's perfectly fine and adjusted to being on her own and isn't relant on other peoples and doens't care for their oppinons. the second thing is that she's not afraid to speak her mind or give her oppinon. flaws are jealous, antisocial, and easily angered. eirene is very jealous of her extended family, praticulary dear old cousin heather who she despises. this is mianly bc they all got to live in the glitz of mt olympus, and even if some of them didn't have perfect lives (ie leonard), they still didn't live in the underworld with the stigma of being the daughter of hades. antisocial is kind of the negative side of the indepdent coin, as she doens't even want to be around people. and easily angered is pretty self explantory, she has a very short wick and is prone to lashing out. leonard-''' leonard's three powerful qualties are loud, out going, and intellgent.' so while leonard is loud in the sence is very overbearing and out their in your face, often screaming, he still is loud in the sense that we will not be silenced and will talk. he's also a very out going person, due to a desire of his to get to know people and acturally have friends due to the fact he never had any. finally, leonard is an extremly intellgent person, which is from his days spending time in mt olympus' libraries and ready and learning about anything he can find. so now we have the flaws:' loud, socially inept (to a point), and in your face'. loud is explained up their, just take the first part of him being a bit over baring. that also covers to in your face part. so then we have socially inept. he's not socially inept in the typicaly nerdy, awkward way but more that he simply doesn't understand interacting. think webby from the new duck tails reboot. '''ruben-' ruben's powerful qualities are creative, enthuastic, and confident. ruben is a very artsy and creative person, with one of his favorite hobbies being painting. he's the production designer for the rainbows for a reason, y'know. then we have enthuastic. ruben's a very excitable person and known for being hyped for,,, everything. and then we have confident. while this can also be kind of bad bc he ends up with a rlly big head due to his confidence, but it's still good. his flaws would be over baring, dramatic and impatient. similar to leonard, he's a very in your face person with out much sense of boundries or personal space and whatnot. he's aware of it and has been told numerous times and tries to respect the boundries of ppl who don't like it when your all up in your face, but its hard to just not be ruben. he's trying, y'all. then we have dramatic. ruben makes a big deal about everything. i mean everything. it gets annyoing after quiet a while and a lot of ppl tend to get sick of him overreacting to everything. finally, we have impatient. this goes with the enthuastic, as he just generlly can't wait for things to happen. he wants to do things now, and not in a spoiled, veruca salt kind of way, but more in an very excited sorta way. grim-''' oh boy. lets see, what something non depressing... question 4 ''Who are your character's four most important people?'' 'torni-' torni's four most people are their mother, '''sif, uber close friendios astrid and ragna , and of course, eira. torni's mother is probably their closeted direct family member. if we havent established this, torni has a fairly strained relationship with their father and aren't close to their siblings in any regard. so, torni jsut naturally close to their mother. astrid and torn are vry good childhood friendos who've known each other for years and even know are still extremly close. torni's other vry good friendo and their honoary cousin. the two of them are vry chill. they have a broship. its dopee. and then of course, we have eira, torni's gf, who torni probably loves the most in the world (yes, above fam but we've already established the problems with them) so she's of course going to be one of the most important people in their life. eirene- i suppose eirene's parents, hades and persphone, their three headed pupster, and leonard. so of course we have eirene's parents, who are probably the most... stable parents out of the bunch, but that's not saying much why do all my ocs have partenal problems? is this hinting at something? grimms, do you need to talk to someone? so both of them are very important people in their life, unlike torni and ruben when its only their mum or with leonard and it's neither of his parents. but anyway, lets just count bodies for this and consider Cerebus' pup(s?) one figure. eirene's pet dog is cerebus' pups, who are named anemone, bubbles, and crybaby. probably one of the few thing eirene acturally shows that she cares for. and finally, we have leonard. while the two are currently awkward acquantinces, but in the future the two become much closer, kind of like brother and sister. so im including him. leonard- '''leonard's three most important ppl are his friends '''blaze '''and alexander', his ex-gf turned vry good friend '''sandy' ( a future normal eah oc that will be expanded on later), and his scorpion, kirk. so obviously, leonard's two friends (as of now) are blaze and alexander, who he deeply treasures and values bc hes not good at making friends so the ones he have he's going to want to keep. then we have sandy lukøje, daughter of ole lukøje. she was leonard's ex girlfriend that he was set up with by jj, whose a mutual friend of both of them. while the relationshup didnt work out (turns out leonards aro ace and sandy is a lesbian), the two still remain friends to this day (even tho their relationship wasn't too long ago). then we have kirk, leonard's scorpion. kirk was his only real friend before he met... legit anyone else. ruben- '''ruben's four most important are his mother, '''arcus, his sister, aurora, arona, and his bf holland. ruben has had various parental figures over the years (four in total), and arcus is the only one who is consited. she’s been their since he was born, and pretty much the link the held his family together. she wasn’t going to die like ruben’s father (that wasn’t his fault but he never had to worry about losing her to old age), or leave him like his stepfather did. she’s the only parantal figure that’s always been in his life. aurora is also the only other consitent family member. aurora is only a year or so younger then him, so there really was never a point in time that ruben remembers that aurora wasn’t in his life. arona’s probably one of Ruben’s closet friends idk man we havent discussed their relationship much so. And then of course we have holland, his nerd boyfriend who he loves dearly and adores that dork. grim- '''grim's four most important people are their friends, nikita níkis and star (starry's mythsona, whoever the heck the end up being), their sibling ragna, and i suppose their mother, sigyn. question 5 ''What is your character's biggest fear?'' 'torni-' '''being a family disappoiment. i know, deep. bow, if you’re just some random person who doesn’t know torni at all, they’ll probably just tell you “that they’ll never be featured on yiay”. However, in reality, torni really dreads being a family disappoinment, or at least, more of one in their eyes. this is kind of why they are a royal, so they can go threw with their father’s destiny and for once someone’s going to be proud of them. eirene-''' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 'leonard-' leonard's biggest fear is '''ending up alone. yes, he did spend many, many years alone with no one to talk to accept the people on the tv, but now that he acturally has interacted with real people, he never wants to go back to being a lone. luckily, he doesn't (at least... for now....) ruben-''' ruben’s fear is '''losing is friends and other people close to him, including his step mom, camilia. for one, he’s scared he’s going to out live some of his mortal friends and their going to die, like his father did. while ruben isn’t immortal, since he’s a demigod, he still will outlive a lot of people (coughcoughhollandandthekiddoscoughcough). He’s also scared that people are going to leave him, like his step-father did. he viewed him as a father figure as well, but he just… left. ruben doesn’t refer to camilia as “mom” or any other variation of that because of these fears. he doesn’t want to get attached to her and then have her die or leave. grim- grim's biggest rock climbing and ropes. its a long story about how they had to get stiches in their ear due to rock climbing and ropes. the thing is, my biggest fear is death, however, considering grim is immortal, i feel like they wouldnt have that fear. question 6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? torni- '''torni has a scar on '''their arm from one of the few times they acturally did train with dear old daddio. torni was very young (at least for a normal child, it was the average age that their siblings started training), and was crying hysterically like a smol child. probably why they don't like training (when they did train). eirene'-' eirene has a handful of scars on her arms as well. it's unknown how she got them and refuses to tell people. most people persume that hades is abusive and that her scars are from that. this is complelty untrue and they may have been given to her by other, extended family members. what does that mean? idk man. leonard- '''leonard has '''minor scars. while he wasn't as abused by his dad like his sister diamond (he was more serverly neglected then abused), he still does have a few scars from when his dad would occasionally loose his temper around him. ruben-''' '''none, i suppose. this isn't just me being lazy, i just rlly dont think ruben would have any scars. grim-''' as stated above, grim has a scar on their ear from when they were rock climbing and part of the rope caught onto their ear as they pulled a little flap off. question 7 ''If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best?'' okay ppls,,, i thought long and hard about this and i dont know. i might like, y'know, update this if i think about it later but i cant rlly think of anything for any of them. question 8 ''Who is your character's childhood friend?'' 'torni-' torni's closet childhood friend is astrid hedwig, but torn was also good childhood friend were ragna lokisdottir and astral quacking-shake. torn and astrid have always been good bros and still are. ragna and torn are also vry close, being honoary something or rather. their the iconic genderfluid norse duo, of course. and then finally astral. since astral's mum was dedicated to odin, torn's granddadio, whenever hrist went over to do whatever, the two would have playdates and are of course good friends. 'eirene-' eirene, unsurprisingly, didnt have any childhood friends. she normally just was her and her thoughts for most of her childhood. eirene generly a very quiet child, and acturally didn't speak until much later then most people since she rarely talked to anyone. 'leonard-' leonard didn't have any... real friends. the most he had was the characters on tv shows (namely story trek). leonard, a lonely child, had in imaginary friends but they were more or less characters from shows that he talked to. 'ruebn-' ruben's childhood friend was his sister aurora. aurora was only a year younger then him so their rlly never was a time that he can remember that aurora wasnt around. '''grim- i suppose grim's childhood friends would be their sister, ragna, and star, starry's mythsona. question 9 For your character's future, what happens to them? torni- 'torni, arguably, has a very boring, normal, and frankly uninteresting future, at least i think they do. they graduate, marry eira at some point, and the two have twinsies, thyra and einar. one thing worth mentioning is that torni does not try to rekindle their relationship with their father. many of my other ocs who have parental issues end up with a semi-more heathly relationship in the future, however, torni, doesnt. at this point, torni is their own person who doesnt want to be held back from doing things bc it wont make their father proud- thats his fault. plus, they have a loving wife and two awesome kiddos who they can be a better parent too, who needs dad? '''eirene-' eirene has what i like to believe far most interesting future out of any of my mythos ocs, and honor she rlly doesnt deserve being my least used, least liked, and most mess of a character but meh. eirene returns home after high school and some s*** goes down between her and her parents, so she naturally runs away. she eventurally ends up somewhere in greece, in some tiny little town. she takes on a human alias (eirene laflowe is the name she goes under. eirene louloúdi is still connected to the daughter of hades and persphone and she wants nothing to do with them) and repressed her godly powers. after a year or so of living their, her neighbor, a sweet young lady who she became quiet close to dies, leaving eirene her child (gregerious) as the lady had no other relatives to life them to. around this time leonard comes back into her life, haven searched for his cousin everywhere. he decided to move in with eirene and help her raise the child (in a completly plantinic, brother and sister way by the way. so that happens. '''leonard-''' leonard's future is highly connected to eirenes, as you may expect. leonard returns home to mt olympus and decideds, screw it, im not going to stay in this abusive family i dont praticularly like, so he lives. he tries to get into contact with eirene and when he talks to her parents they don't know where she is. so he goes off looking for her, and eventurally he finds her in that small little town, with a child none the less. he helps raise greg so that happenes. 'ruben-' along with torn, ruben has a pretty simple future, i suppose. he tries to learn more bout his dad (and also partially his step dad but pft screw him mate) so that happens. ruben at some point in time marries holland and over the course of some amount of time idk they adopt five kiddos (a descion they probably question everyday). from oldest to youngest theres enfys, qi'ra, kamala, caleb, and parker. also if u can get all the references in their names its pretty easy tbh 100 bonus points to u i guess. so that all happens. also torni, leonard, and ruben are the embarssing dad squad. y'all just need to know that didn't u question 10 ''What is your character's sexuality?'' none of them are straight. onto the next question jk jk theres more. '''torni- torni is demi-biromantic and torni just is, man. i suppose they figured this out the same time they started identifing as genderfluid (when was that? idk man, it was at some point in time). theres rlly no interesting, dramatic story about how torn found out, i guess. probably just found some page one day as was like oh. oH. theres a word for that. ''interstingly enough torn isn't out to their fam bout their sexuality and romantic orientaiton. do they end of telling them? maybe. maybe not. torni does what they want, man. '''eirene'- eirene is ace (and panromantic) but as this point in time doesn't identify as such. she just hasnt figured it out yet. thats the thing, even though theres ppl out there who kno all this stuff already and theres others who don't and eirene is one of those ppl. leonard- leonard has a fairly interesting story of how he ~discoverd he was ace~. so as mentioned above leonard dated sandy. now, some of u may be wondering "but why grimms??? he's aro ace??? is this errasure???". nah heres the story. leonard hangs out with jj, and jj is friends with sandy. so, jj thought hey, ill set my two friends up (the joke is kind of a reference to grease bc leonard works on cars and so did danny and sandy is based off of sandy do u get it) but anyway. they went on a handful of dates and the two were like,,, compatiable. they're good friends, they liked hanging out with each other but something was,,, idk off i suppose. turns out leonards aro ace and sandy's a lesbian. theres still good friends tho. ruben- ruebn also doesnt have a vry intersting story. hes been alive for a vry long time and known hes bi for a vry long time. theres nothing interesting at all. the end grim-''' grim is bi bi bi and thats it. question 11 ''Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them?'' 'torni-' as mentioned above, torni is kind of like a less depressing, more cooler version of me. they are a lot like how i used to be, how i was like 2+ years ago. this kind of was uninteional, and this may give torni some,,, meaning as a character, some projection of my desire to be how i used to be or something. but it wasnt ment to be like that. idk 'eirene-' eirene's personality is also kind of vaugley like mine, but a heavily, heavily exattegerated and twisted verison, i suppose. we have similar interests (both liking panic and other emo/alt pop/rock music, but besides that, eirene was a character now is diffrent then me. ironicly, old!eirene was quiet a lot who i was like back when i made her, which i suppose is intersting considering new!torni is a lot like old!grimms 'leonard-' i suppose leonard's and i "nerdy" hobbies are smth of similatries. i lean towards more "geeky" things rather then "nerdy" (there is a difference, but dont get me into that) so thats something... 'ruben-' idk man, rubens a drastically diffrent person then me. the only real similarity is our sexualities (we're both bi). beyond that, we have drastically different personality, family setting (tho idk how many ppl can relate to ruben's situation,,,) and generlly just everything. 'grim-' grim is quiet literally me. no exaggeration or twisted anywhere. question 12 ''What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe?'' 'torni-' i suppose an outsider commenting on their destiny, if that makes sense. torni's used to off hand comments about them not being a good thor or quiet whispers from their family, but hates it when others point it out as well. it pisses them off a lot, and not a lot of things piss torni off. torni tries to please their family as much as they can, and now they gotta deal with other people judging them for something they, mostly, have no control over? '''eirene- okay, well, i would have to say any offhand comment about her father. y'know, that hes a terrible father or whatever, abusive, a monster, evil. we all know dear old uncle zeus is the evil one so shut the underworld. however, if u make an negative comment on the rest of her fam, shell probably agree with you bc screw them. leonard- coming soon to a theater near you. ruben- any negative comment about the ppl ruben cares dearly for- his family (expect nic. screw nic), friends (pretty much the rainbows and their affliates + holland, ofc). thats smth. idk man. let me be. grim- '''someone stabbing them in the chest, mainly threw the heart and the lungs. question 13 ''What is your character's favourite memory?'' 'torni- '''this is a very broad answer but i suppose most moments involing eira, aka the person they love most in the world bc if we havent established this, ''screw torns family. if u wanna narrow it down more, i guess you could say their first date. '''eirene- future wise, i would say when eirene first meet her child, greg. at the time she meet them, greg wasnt her child, but her neighbors. however, once he became her child, the moment of her neighbor handing him over to her when he was first born came back into her head and stuck there. leonard- alright lenny, lets think about it. again, this is a pretty broad answer but id have to say the times he'd work on his computers. he'd fidget and mess around with them, spending most of his time with them. most of his memories are just him sitting at a desk or on the ground, tinkering away. ruben- i suppose the first time the rainbows had their first big preformance. now, rubens more of the behind the scenes dude, however, he was, in essense, a vry proud dad. he is the dad friend, essentially. grim- '''grim's favorite memory is from "a time when i was happy". question 14 ''What is your character passionate about?'' 'torni-' comics, i suppose. torns a big comic book collector and huge nerd so i suppose thats what their passionate about. non-hobby wise, id have to say eira, of course. ive talked about her a million times on this blog post i think we get that torni loves her. '''eirene- ???? eirene doesnt inheriantly express passione for... anything. i guess gardening, but thats more or less just something she likes todo rather then something hes passionate about. leonard- leonard is passionate about computers and electronics. as explained above, hes vry big on working on these kind of things. ruben- man, ruben's passionate about,,, a lot of things. e v e r y t h i n g. his main things are painting and his bf, holland. rlly not much to explain there. grim- grim is passionate about their friends and movies. grim loves movies. their a nerd. question 15 Is your character calm or violent? torni-''' torni, unsurprsingly, is a very calm person. rarely do they ever get above a very calm, chill level. their certainly not known to lash at anyone and is, on another note, a vry passive person. 'eirene-' eirene, also unsurprsingly, is a rather violent person. mainly in her words, and dang do the words she uses hurt. shes vry sharp with her tounge and vry prone to lashing out at ppl. 'leonard-' leonards a vry calm and passive person. he's seen first hand what violence/extreme anger/aggression can due to ppl (ie: his sister diamond, and even himself) so he rlly doesnt want to be ''that person ''(aka his dad). '''ruben- hes a vry calm person. just bc he is. nothing deep, rlly. i suppose he just doesnt want to hurt other people in any sorta way, and certainly being calm (in most senariories) wont hurt anyone. grim-''' grim is calm in the way that they aren't violent but not in a chill kind of way. their just anxious. question 16 ''When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret?'' '''torni- tornis probably gonna go run to the valkyrie squad (aka literally 99% of their friends). a group of valkyries is a vry nice friend group to have for torni (really i suppose anyone). eirene-''' eirene would, unsurpsingly, just keep it a secert. she has.. a lot of built up and repressed emotions and its certainly not healthy in any sorta way, since she really has no one to calm express them to. most of the times, they all just bottle up and burst into all sorts of extreme emotions. '''leonard- leonard... leonard keeps in a secret but not in a "i have no one to express this to" or "i dont want anyone to know im upset" kind of way, but more because he doesnt know how. ruben- '''if ruben is upset, the whole world is gonna hear about it. hes a dramatic person, and that kind of his part of it. leonard, the rainbows, holland, any other friends ruben happen to have, they'll all be hearing about it. question 17 ''If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be?'' alright, so i had to talk with my sister (a musical nerd) about this one. i only gave her short, little synopis for three of the characters (torni, eirene, and ruben; leonard was already decided on) so she has a small grasp on the characters, and doesnt know them as well as i do or any of you have read their pages do. 'torni-' my sister said christine from be more chill. "christine is a vry upbeat, really happy kind of person". so im going with it. this is the probably the most solid answer you're going to get (my sister is really indesive). '''eirene- my sister said either jd from heathers or connor murphy from evan hansen. alrighty, i know heathers, bc i watched the movie and i kind of see it, but i mean,,, eirene isnt a,,, jd kin of person. shes sorta got that lonor thing going on but more in a quiet, anti-social sorta way, and not in a jd-way. tho, i can kind of see it. i dont have much to say about connor. he died. eirene has something to do with death. that happened. leonard- '''leonard would, i suppose, be danny from grease. the only real connection is that they both work on cares and, at one time or another, dated a sandy-esque character. i suppose if you made a rlly weird au (that threw both leonard and sandy's sexualities out of the window), you could possibly have grease. '''ruben- this one is when my sister got rlly indesscive. she said: someone from spring awakening, martha from heathers, and peggy from hamilton. i have nothing to comment on about someone from spring awakening bc thats very vauge and she doesnt even understand the musical so idk. then martha from heathers, and i can agree with this, prob one of her more,,, reasonable choices. and then peggy schyuler. i think my sister just liked ruben and she also likes peggy so were going with that. grim- grim would be angelica from hamilton. i know, i know, it rlly doesnt make much sense but my sister thinks id be a pretty swell angelica so we're going with that. question 18 What feature of your character makes them unique? torni- 'tornis probably the most average looking person out of the bunch. i think i said in their page they could easily be mistaken for some regular mortal. a regular person. '''eirene-' eirene's feature would probably either be her hair (which is teal and pink) or her vitiligo. her hair is generlly just eye catching and a lot of ppl find it vry interesting. she also has vitiligo, tho its mainly on her hands and up her arms so most people dont notice it but its still pretty unique. '''leonard- leonard is pretty average looking person, so im not too sure. possibly his hair, which is a bright (and natural) firey red. bcs puns. ruben- i would have to say ruben's hair. its bleached (or,,, something like that) and with rainbow tips so that is certainly noticable and unique. grim- grim's feature would be their freckles. grim has freckles, mainly on their face. however, grim considers themself very, very average looking and not unique in any sorta way or fashion. question 19 coming soon question 20 to home video Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge